


We Are Targaryens

by LionessOnTheThrone (Purrfect)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - what if, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beautiful Golden Fools, Endgame, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GOT Secret Santa, GOT Secret Santa 2018, Happy Ending, Incest, Tourney at Harrenhal, Twincest, Twins, lannisters as targaryens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect/pseuds/LionessOnTheThrone
Summary: "I want to be your wife, we belong to each other, but it can never be, Jaime. We are brother and sister.”“The Targaryens …”“We are not Targaryens!”"But what if they were Targaryens? AU in which Cersei and Jaime are born as the children of Aerys and Rhaella.





	1. Prologue (275 AC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mia_Zeklos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/gifts).



> This is part 2 of my GOT Secret Santa gift for mia_zeklos. This whole fic will be about 5000-6000 words total. I've finished writing over half of it. I've decided to upload each "time period" as it's own chapter.

275 AC:

"What are you drawing?" eight-year-old Jaime already suspected the answer, but still could not hide the hurt in his voice when he voiced his question.

"Me and Rhaegar riding a dragon," replied Cersei. She saw no reason to lie to her twin. As their eldest and only sister, he knew she would one day marry their elder brother. Still, she could not help the twinge of guilt she felt.

"You know if you were elder I would marry you. But Rhaegar is the eldest and so I will marry him in a few years time," she explained.

"Still you could draw us riding a dragon instead."

"But, Rhaegar's the eldest. He would have to ride the dragon."

"Yeah, well there aren't any more dragons anyway, so your drawing is stupid," replied Jaime.


	2. February 1, 281 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei starts her moonblood

Jaime was sullen. Cersei had finally started her moonblood and he knew what that meant. They both knew. Soon their father would announce her betrothal to their elder brother.

A fortnight later King Aerys held a large celebration. His daughter Cersei's betrothal to his son Rhaegar was officially announced to take place in three moons time. What neither twin expected was that Jaime's betrothal was announced as well. He was to marry Elia Martell on this very day of the following year.

"You cannot marry her!" exclaimed Cersei to her twin later that night. 

"I don't have a choice. It's not as if father would let me join our kingsguard to get out of this marriage."

"I don't like this."

"I can talk to father....maybe I can convince him...maybe he could marry Elia to Rhaegar and you to me. We're twins. One soul in two bodies. You always tell me so. We should marry."

"I wouldn't be Queen then. I want to be Queen, Jaime."

"More then you want me?"

Cersei didn't quite know what to say to that and so she made up an excuse to leave. She loved Jaime, but she wanted to be Queen one day.


	3. February, 14, 281 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime talks to his father, King Aerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, Cersei's moonblood starts on Feb 1, and the feast/betrothal announcements on Feb 13. This chapter is Feb 14.

Jaime couldn't help but voice his opinion to their father. It terrified him, talking to his father always did. Jaime thought his father was a bit mad and he very much didn't like how he treated his mother either. Still, Cersei was important enough to him that he would take any kind of yelling or beating his father had in store for him just for the chance to marry her.

"Father, may I speak with you?"

Aerys eyed his son suspiciously, "What is it? If this is about the marriage, forget it. I will not have you wait to marry until another sister is born. Your mother has not been reliable in birthing healthy ones nor the wet nurses reliable in keeping the healthy ones alive."

"It is father, but not that. I believe that Rhaegar should marry Elia, since they are closer in age. Since Cersei and I are twins the gods would want for us to marry."

Aerys laughed as he slapped his son hard as could be, "The gods? What gods? We are Targaryens. We answer to no gods!"

"Of course, father. But, I love Cersei and she loves me."

"Love?" he laughed, "You fool. Get out of my sight."

Jaime wasn't deterred by this, "You always say that we have enemies everywhere. If you were to marry Princess Elia to your heir it would solidify our alliance with Dorne far more then a marriage with me would."

"I have ways of dealing with any enemies who even think to try to usurp us. You know how important it is to keep our bloodline pure. I will not have the future crown prince descend from an outsider when there is another option!"

"What ways?" asked Jaime concerned. He wondered if what Rhaegar had said was true. Was their father really descending further into madness?

"That's not of your concern. You will marry Elia next year. If it's any comfort, she is said to be rather frail of health and a couple of births will only make her weaker until her body gives out. Perhaps by the time she passes, there will be another sister old enough for you to marry."

It was doubtful, Aerys sister wife, Rhaella had many stillbirths. Her only children to survive past infancy so far were Rhaegar, Cersei, Jaime, and five-year-old Viserys. 

'But, it's not another sister I want. It's Cersei.' thought Jaime to himself, nonetheless, his father was stubborn and Jaime could tell this subject wasn't going to go anywhere.


	4. April 281 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei marries Rhaegar

Cersei looked stunning on her wedding day. Jaime rued the day his elder brother had been born. He hated the fact that none of his attempts to stop or delay the wedding had gone any better than his first attempt. 'It should be me, not him up there marrying her.' he thought to himself.

He noted that she was smiling brightly at everyone. She truly was ecstatic. Her eyes caught his briefly, and anybody else would have missed it, but Jaime noticed the look of guilt. 

Though fascinated by their elder brother and quick to declare her love for him she had always told her twin that she wished he was the eldest and she loved him the most. After all, they were one soul in two bodies, how could she not? 

That was why, days later when Jaime finally managed to get her alone in a room, he was not expecting what happened.

"I should be faithful to Rhaegar," she told him, pulling away from him after they shared a passionate kiss.

"If you wish to remain faithful to him then why did you give yourself to me before you married him?"

"I...I don't know,"

"I do. You love me. Not him. You only love being Queen."

"That's not true!"

"It is," he tried to kiss her again. Again she pulled away, "If Rhaegar were to find out..."

"He'll what? Kill us? I'm his brother and you're his sister. You know he would never."

"Well, we can't anymore. Besides, you're to marry that Martell girl," she spat it out the last two words as if they were a dirty word.

"You know I have no choice in that!"

"Well, I cannot stand it!"

Jaime grew angry at this. How dare she, who had just days prior happily married their elder brother tell him he could not marry another. They could have taken gold and run far away. He had suggested it some weeks after her betrothal was announced but she had told him it was insanity to even suggest such a thing, and besides that, she wouldn't be Queen then, and she really wanted to be queen.

"Well too bad! I'm to marry Elia and lie with her every night!" he exclaimed, hoping to hurt her. 

It worked, "Fine! I don't need you anyway! I'm to be Queen one day and I have Rhaegar as my husband!"


	5. April-May 281 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early months of Cersei and Rhaegar's marriage

April-May 281 AC:

The next day Jaime felt terrible. His hurt though prevented him from seeking Cersei out. Until a week past, at which point he could take it no more. He missed her. At this point, he had only seen her at dinners and around others and not been able to really talk to her. So he sought her out. He could not, however, find her at any of the places she normally occupied herself with in her free time. This went on for a few weeks before he finally realized that she wasn't busy, nor was he having bad luck. She was purposefully avoiding him.

Cersei meanwhile, could not have been happier. Her eldest brother was handsome, more handsome then Jaime. His songs made her swoon. Rhaegar had never been that close with his twin siblings. Rhaegar had always known Cersei was to be his bride one day, but it was a subject he had always remained disinterested in. Cersei and Jaime had always had each other and he preferred his books and music over spending time with them. Still, he had been a good, kind brother to them both and they had made many good memories together. Now that they were married, Cersei was certain that sibling bond would become something much more. She was certain that he would come to fall madly in love with her.

However, as their marriage went on, things failed to improve any between them. Far as Cersei could tell, it was as if everything was the same as it always had been between them. If it weren't for the fact that every five days like clockwork he would visit her chambers and they would try to conceive a heir, then she was sure she wouldn't have been able to tell any difference from how things had been between them. He didn't even hold her after they made love. The scarce few times they had been together, Jaime always had held her after. She tried not to think of that though. Jaime wasn't hers. He would be Elia's one day. The thought made her both angry and sad. 

Maybe Rhaegar would love her once she birthed him a heir, but when Cersei remembered her own mother's many miscarriages and stillbirths she was none too eager to endure that herself. Nonetheless, she hoped she would soon become pregnant. A child, she reasoned would make him finally love her as a wife should be loved.


	6. Early June 281 AC:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cersei is fed up with rhaegar

It was well over a month into her marriage and to her disappointment, her moonblood had come yet again. Upset, she sought out Jaime. Hopefully, he still loved her, because she needed his comfort right now.

It didn't take long to find her twin. He was in the gardens, by their secret spot, looking forlornly off into the distance.

"Jaime...."

"Cersei. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with Rhaegar, drooling at his feet?" he said bitterly.

"He loves his books and music more then he does me," she complained.

"You love him more then you do me."

"You know that isn't true!"

"Isn't it? You've avoided me for weeks now! And you fawn over him as if he is a god. Well, he's just your brother. Same as I. Only I shared a womb with you. I came out holding your feet. He will never have such a bond with you nor you with him."

Cersei softened, "Of course, but he is also my husband. Of course, I want him to love me," she started to cry.

"I should have been your husband."

"I wish you had been." At the time she hadn't meant it. Not fully. Nonetheless, Jaime didn't know that, and she fell into his arms sobbing. That day marked a new beginning for the twins. Cersei was no longer concerned with being faithful to Rhaegar, "Why should I be faithful to him? He treats me as if I am a duty," she told herself.


	7. Late June 281 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an announcement

Things remained much the same between Cersei and Rhaegar. She sought comfort in her twins arms whenever they had the opportunity. However, Cersei still held out hope that Rhaegar would come to love her one day. While he may not have been an attentive husband, she was grateful that he was at least a faithful one. She had heard all about how the Stark girl was betrothed to that stag Robert and rumor had it he would never be faithful, not even once married. Rhaegar may not have shown much interest in her, but she never caught him looking at other women either. She had even wondered if he might like men, however, she never saw him look at men, either. 

One evening, Aerys informed his children that in two moons time, they were all to attend the tournament that had been announced last year by Lord Walter Whent. For the next several weeks, the tourney took front and center of Jaime's attention. He was determined to win it and impress Cersei by crowning her the Queen of love and beauty and thus he trained harder and longer every day to ensure that would be the case. Rhaegar, as well spent a lot of time training, though not near as much.


	8. Early September 281 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tourny

During the journey to the tournament, everyone was excited, even Cersei, who had remained mostly uninterested up until this point. Truthfully, she had been more than a bit peeved that both Rhaegar and Jaime had been spending so much time training for it. She was further annoyed by the fact that she herself would not be permitted to do so, nor of course, allowed to participate.

Jaime vowed to do his best to win that tournament. He would not let Rhaegar be the one to crown his Cersei Queen of Love and Beauty. Rhaegar's wife she may be, but she was Jaime's twin, and mind body and soul she belonged to him.

Over the coming days, he won melee after melee, as did Rhaegar. Cersei was impressed by both her brothers. Jaime hoped to go up against Rhaegar and beat him, however, before that could happen, Jaime was placed against Arthur Dayne, whom he lost against. Jaime did, however, finish in fourth place, which for a man of his young age was said to be quite a record. 

"Don't worry Rhaegar will defeat him, and the others too," stated Cersei once her twin returned from his defeat. This only made him feel worse. She had been right though of course. Rhaegar had beaten Arthur in the next round. 

Finally, on day five of the jousting, the melee was down to two, Ser Barristan Selmy and Rhaegar. Jaime hated himself for it, but he was silently rooting for Ser Barristan to come out the victor.

However, to Jaime's sorrow, Rhaegar once again would come to impress Cersei more then he could. Jaime noted how beautiful Cersei's smile was as she awaited the crown of blue winter roses. He also noticed how quickly that joyous look on her face changed. First, to confusion, then to hurt, then embarrassment, and finally a quiet rage that only he could quite read. 

The crowd was silent as Rhaegar Targaryen placed the crown of blue roses onto the lap of Lyanna Stark.


	9. Mid September 281 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei's reaction to what rhaegar did and c/j fluff!

The rest of the visit Cersei had been sullen and barely talked. All the fire seemed to have gone out of her.

It wasn't until the night they were home that Jaime was able to have a moment alone with his sister. He snuck into her chambers, in between the guards changing shifts.

"Go away."

"Cersei, talk to me. Please."

Cersei looked at her twin. 

"He humiliated me in front of the entire realm, Jaime. I wanted to die."

"I...I'm sorry."

"Why did he do it, Jaime? Why give that crown to her?"

"I don't know. You are far more beautiful than she. Why I don't think she is beautiful at all even."

"You don't?"

"No. She's boyish."

"I'm boyish."

"You're not."

"I am so! I loved to train with swords, I used to could even beat you, remember?"

"Aye. That was years ago, though."

"Still. I could take you if only I still trained. I miss when we were children and I could do all the things father no longer permits me."

"I'm sorry about that, sweet sister. And perhaps you are boyish in a way. but you don't look boyish. You are beautiful. Besides, her hair is far too dark and her eyes far too blue. I don't know how our brother could find her at all appealing. Perhaps he did it to send a message."

"A message to who?"

"I don't know, her betrothed perhaps."

"Robert Baratheon? Why?"

"I don't know. I just...you're the most beautiful woman in all the realm Cersei. And the fiercest and boldest and brav..."

"I get the point dear brother. I just wish Rhaegar saw me that way."

Jaime thought to himself, 'I love you, why can't that be enough.' out loud he said, "Rhaegar is a fool. If you were mine I'd never so much as look at another woman."

"But I'm not yours." 

"You ARE mine. What I meant was if you were my wife...but I don't look at other women now either. To me, you're the only woman in the world."

Cersei smiled at him through her tears.

"I wish I was your wife." She had said this before to him, but she'd never fully meant it. Now for the first time ever she wished it were true. She wished that in less than half a years time he would not marry Elia Martell. The thought made her heartache.

Jaime held her close as she forced such thoughts from her mind. 

"Should I stay...if Rhaegar..." he started to say.

"He won't dare to visit me tonight."

It was risky, however, Cersei had been right. Rhaegar didn't visit her that night, or any of the nights to come.


	10. December 15, 281 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time passes and cersei's anger towards rhaegar grows

It was only a matter of time before Cersei's sorrow turned to anger. Where she had once viewed her elder brother through a rose-colored lens that was no longer the case. It didn't help matters that he had not visited her chambers even once since the tourney nor that he discussed matters with her even less than he previously had.

"Nearly three moons have passed and he still has not apologized for giving that crown to that wolf whore. He should be begging for my forgiveness," Cersei seethed.

"Forget about him, You have me," stated Jaime.

"I all but have, but this disrespect. I will not stand for it!" she huffed, "but that is not all, Jaime."

"What else?"

"I went to his chambers last night,"

Jaime swallowed the bile that rose in his throat upon hearing this. Still, he forced himself to ask, "And?"

"And I did not make it there. He left before he spotted me. I followed him from a distance."

"Why?"

"I don't know. To find out anything. Maybe that wolf whore wasn't all. Maybe there are others."

"Well, what happened?"

"I saw him meet up with Arthur Dayne. He gave him a letter. I need you to find out who he's writing to."

"Why would he give Arthur a letter to send? That makes no sense."

"Because father has spies everywhere, especially on Rhaegar. He believes Rhaegar is trying to usurp him. Perhaps Rhaegar is sending a letter out via proxy of Arthur."

"Farther doesn't think that of Rhaegar. Don't believe the small folk rumors. We are dragons. We shouldn't care what the sheep think."

"I don't care what they think. What I do care about is why Rhaegar is being so secretive with me, even more so then he used to. Can you find out who he was writing? You were always closer to him than I."

"That's still not very close. Nonetheless, I can try."


	11. December 18-19th, 281 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finds out who Rhaegars writing and decides what action to take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapter this time to advance things more

A couple nights later, Jaime was able to sneak to Cersei's room again. They made love before she finally inquired about things.

"Have you had any luck talking to Rhaegar?"

"No, I had no luck getting him to discuss anything of relevance with me. " he paused, unsure if he should say more.

Cersei could tell he was withholding something, "What is it?"

"You know how you taught me to pick locks when we were children?"

"Aye?"

"He was leaving yesterday, but after we talked of irrelevant stuff, he left me unattended in his rooms. I picked the lock on his chest. I found letters. Dozens and dozens of them. From Lyanna to Arthur."

"That she-wolf bitch is writing Rhaegar and using Arthur to deliver the letters? It's just as I suspected." she stated.

"Aye. Arthur is his closest friend and confidant. So it makes sense in a way"

"What did the letters say?"

"I only had time to read but two of them. The gist of it is that he is quite fond of her and she of him. And she wishes to be his wife."

At that Cersei looked infuriated. "We don't practice polygamy anymore and I will not allow it! You must tell father! Perhaps he will help us..."

That night, once back in his chambers, Jaime mulled over what to do. If Rhaegar and Lyanna did get married, Cersei would be his again. His and only his. He liked the sound of that. Perhaps doing nothing would be the best course of action.

The next day after supper, Cersei corned him when the guards were out of sight.

"Well?"

"That's no way to great your favorite brother now, is it?" smirked Jaime.

Cersei sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just...the thought of being humiliated again if he takes her as a second wife...it's more then I can bare."

"Is the humiliation all you care about? Not losing Rhaegar's love?"

"I can't lose what I never had. "

"I'm sure he loves you as a sister."

"Little good that does me."

"Do you love him...as a husband?"

"No. Not anymore. Perhaps I never did."

Jaime kissed her, she kissed back. Once she broke away she asked, "Have you spoken to father yet about Rhaegar's plans with the Stark girl?"

"I haven't"

"Why not?"

"No opportunity. You know father is in his rages more and more these days. I am waiting to catch him in a less vile mood." It was a lie. Jaime hadn't made any attempt to talk to their father.

Cersei bought it and nodded, understandingly, "Well, you have me. But please don't let me be humiliated like this. It will be painful enough in two moons time when you take Elia for a wife."

Cersei took her leave before the guards could patrol back and see them or eavesdrop on their conversation. Jaime stayed behind a few moments longer, thinking about his upcoming wedding. He had almost forgotten he was to marry the Dornish Princess in two moons time. Cersei still wouldn't be his even if Rhaegar never visited her bed again. Not in the eyes of the law anyway. It wasn't fair. 'If Rhaegar can wed the Stark girl, then I should be able to wed Cersei.' he thought angerly. It was that thought that caused him to, on impulse, go speak to their father. He wasn't sure what he hoped to happen, but if he couldn't wed the woman he loved he would be damned if Rhaegar got to wed the woman he loved. Cersei should be enough anyway. Jaime would never have so much as looked at another woman if he had been in Rhaegar's place. 

King Aerys reaction to the news was unexpected. He laughed as he told Jaime, "I would not care if he took 500 hundred wives if only Cersei would birth the first son and daughter to keep the crown line pure at least." 

"Well, Cersei hasn't birthed any children. She's not pregnant either. Is she?"

Aerys glowered, "No. She's like to have several stillbirths and miscarriages like that mother of hers. But she will birth healthy children at some point just as your mother did."

"The Stark girl is strong I've heard. I'd bet she will birth many healthy children before Cersei has a one."

Aerys was about to respond before he remembered something, "How is he getting letters out of the keep without my knowledge? I wish to see these letters. All of them. Immediately."

"I'm not sure of that, father," lied Jaime.

"Aren't you? Have you been helping him?"

"Would I be here now if I had?"

"Don't speak to me that way!" yelled Aerys.

"Apologies father. Would you like me to get the letters and bring them all to you? You clearly cannot trust your spies," he stated, knowing he could use his father's paranoia to his advantage.

"Yes. Of course. I am glad I have at least one child I can trust. I can trust you, can't I?" he asked suspiciously.

"Always, father. I would never betray you."

"I expect those letters by tomorrow before supper as your brother will be busy with his lessons all morning and afternoon you should have plenty of time. Do not fail me."

Once Jaime got back to his room, he could scarcely believe what he had just done. 'You fool. Cersei could have been yours. All yours. And Arthur...poor Arthur....father will kill him for this.'

Later that night, after hours of unrest, he decided he would have to destroy the letters. Burn them all, so that his father would not kill Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope jaime doesnt seem too ooc! he always seems to me like the time to do rash things then regret it


	12. Dec 20th 281 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaime takes action

The next day, Rhaegar was out again, and Jaime planned to sneck every letter back to his quarters and burn them all. On his way back, however, Cersei pulled him into a narrow enclave out of site of the guards.

"Cersei..."

"Did you speak to father yet?" she whispered loudly so that the guards would not hear. The two talked in hushed whispers.

"I did...he wished to see the letters."

"Good. You will get them and show them to him and he will put an end to this."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't. Rhaegar will be at his lessons all morning and afternoon. He won't be back to his chambers until after supper time."

"I have the letters already. But we cannot show father. He would murder Arthur for his part in this."

"So?"

"Cersei. Arthur is my friend, my mentor."

"He's more Rhaegar's friend than yours, Jaime. I think he considers Arthur more a brother to him than you."

"Perhaps so. But I won't let him die. We must burn these letters."

"No."

"Yes."

"Jaime. You need to see reason. Father surely won't kill him just for helping to get love letters to his lover. Unless there is more in those letters."

Jaime began to doubt himself. Cersei had always been smarter than him, she was likely right on this too.

"I can sneak to your chambers tonight when the guards switch shifts. I need to read these letters," suggested Cersei.

"Father expects them today before supper."

Cersei sighed in defeat, "You'll read them all and tell me everything that's in them?"

"Of course."

"Alright."

Once Jaime returned to his chambers, he sat down and began to read, hoping he could finish reading all of the letters and make a decision on what to do before suppertime. Reading all of the letters, rather than just the two he had been able to read yesterday before he thought it too risky to stay longer and read more, would he hoped give him a better perspective on things and a clearer understanding of what else he should do other than burning them all.

As he read, he began to make some judgments. It seemed the Stark girl just wanted out of her betrothal to Robert. He was surprised to learn she would not agree to be a second wife. He was even more surprised to see she seemed to be replying to a certain suggestion. It seemed Rhaegar had led the girl to believe he was forced to marry Cersei and that he could be granted an annulment since their union had produced no children. The last letter the girl sent had been the most worrying. For they had planned to meet in Winterfell. Her disgusted as a stableboy and he as a servant. It was agreed that they would meet and travel to Lannisport where they would be married. The annulment, Jaime gathered, would be taken care of on Rhaegar's journey to her. Jaime gasped when he saw when it was dated. From his calculations, his brother would be leaving in five days time. When he returned with an announcement of an annulment and the Stark girl, Jaime didn't know what would happen. Their father would certainly not be pleased. 

Having finished reading all the letters, Jaime burnt them all. He would find a way to deal with Rhaegar that didn't involve causing possible death to Arthur.

After supper, when Jaime failed to bring the letters to his father, he was not surprised to be called to his fathers quarters.

"Where are the letters?"

"They were gone, father," he lied.

"Were they really? Where there even any letters? Are you seeking to usurp your brother's inheritance?"

"No. Of course not. It is Rhaegar who seeks to usurp you." A cruel lie, and one he regretted almost as soon as the words left his mouth, but Jaime was angry at his brother. Angry and jealous.

"Perhaps you both wish to be king. I should have you both killed and Viserys can be my heir."

"Father, no!"

"Perhaps not. You're too much of a fool to try to usurp me or your brother, aren't you? I remember how long it took you to learn to read. It's thankful you are a spare and not the heir. Get out of my sight."

Shaking with fear, Jaime left.


	13. Dec 21, 281 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rhaegar leaves

Rhaegar must have noticed his letters were missing because he never came back from his riding lessons the next afternoon. Also missing were Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent.

Cersei, was none too pleased with Jaime when she heard that Rhaegar was missing.

"You should have shown the letters to father! He would have put a stop to it. Now it's too late. We will have to kill her when she arrives. Poison mayhaps..."

"Cersei! You know we can't!"

"You've left me no choice. No other option. I will not be humiliated like this!"

"What if we could warn the Starks of Rhaegar's plan?"

"How?"

"A raven."

"A raven might not get there in time. And father likely has spies on us as well."

"Well, we can send the raven or do nothing. You'll likely get found out if we let her arrive and you kill her. Father may not care, but Rhaegar will."

"That matters not. He is only my brother now. And barely that. I care not if he will hate me for it."

"And what if he sends you away?"

"You know father wouldn't let him. Not until I birth some pure blooded Targaryens anyway."

"I still think we should send a raven. Tell the Starks of Rhaegar's plan."

"What good will it do? Everyone wants the throne. If they know he plans to take her as a wife, and not a mistress, they will be thrilled their daughter is to become Queen."

"The Starks are honorable. They won't be happy with their daughter entering into a polygamous marriage."

Cersei nodded, realizing something. "Perhaps. Jaime, we will send the raven after all. I will have my handmaiden catch the raven homed to Winterfell and send our letter off. I'll have to wait until tonight to hand the letter to her though, when she helps me out of my bodice, so as to not arouse suspicion."

"But Cersei, there's already little chance the raven will reach them in time."

"I know. But if father finds out what do you think he will do to us? He already thinks both you and Rhaegar think him mad and seek to dethrone him"

"Alright, but how do you know you can trust your handmaiden?"

"Because she hates our father. She's heard the screams coming from our mothers room many of times. She hates him almost as much as I do."

"As much as we do," he corrected.

She nodded at him.

"Now, would you like me to write the letter, or would you like to?" he asked her.

"I will. My penmanship is far better, no offense dear brother."

"Sure."

Cersei sat down at her desk and began to write. After a few moments, she was finished. 

"There. Read it and tell me what you think," she stated proudly. 

Once Jaime read it over, he shook his head, "Kidnapping, Cersei? Rhaegar would never!"

"I know. But they don't know that. And Lyanna will surely not risk her father's wrath by telling that she had planned to go willingly with him. Her father will hate that she would willingly become a mistress, even to the king. The Starks and their honor, as you said. As long as they don't find out the truth Rhaegar will not be returning with his wolf whore."

"This could end very badly for Rhaegar..."

"It won't. Our Ravens are the fastest. Besides that, you know what a great swordsman he is. Plus he has Arthur and Oswell with him. Also skilled swordsmen."

"If any of them kill a Stark you do know, we will have a war, right?"

"Jaime, sweet brother, we already had a war the moment Rhaegar decided to take that she-wolf whore as a wife. Besides that, she will surely hate him if he kills one of her brothers. She will never agree to marry him then."

"And if they've already married by the time this happens?"

"Then they will have one very unhappy marriage, at least," Cersei smirked.


	14. January 282 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starks vs rhaegar

Unfortunately, the letter did not reach the Starks in time. Even more, unfortunately, it reached them almost in time. It was the morning after Lyanna had left when her father, Rickard received the raven, The letter had no royal seal. He hoped it was a cruel prank. It was not. The servants informed him the girl was missing. A search ensued. Her elder brothers Brandon and Eddard immediately set out to find them and bring Lyanna back home.

Nobody was quite sure what happened that night on the road, but one thing for certain was that Rhaegar and his Lord Commander, Gerold Hightower had died at the hands of the two Stark brothers and their friends. Arthur survived, though barely, and the tale he told was that Lyanna, though willing, had begun to have second thoughts. For he had heard her ask Rhaegar earlier that night how she could be sure that he would not one day cast her aside and delegitimize her children one day. Rhaegar had been so sure she would change her mind though, and he had already annulled his marriage to Cersei. So perhaps, in some ways, it was a sort of kidnapping. Lyanna was brought back to Winterfell, where it was said she cried for a fortnight straight, though whether that was because of her lover's death or her still upcoming marriage to Robert Baratheon, a union which she was said to have protested vigorously, no one could be sure. 

When Cersei heard the news of Rhaegar's passing, she hadn't mourned as much as Jaime had thought she would. "He betrayed me. He betrayed us. Our house. Our legacy. We are Targaryens. We belong as such. With other Targaryens. We've wed brother and sister to each other for hundreds of years. He sought to break that tradition. Well, we are not Starks, or Baratheons, or Lannisters, or any other major house that seeks outside. We are Targaryens!"

"But, they killed Rhaegar, Father will start a war now!" protested Jaime.

"Perhaps. But we will be able to marry at least."

The two smiled, Rhaegar forgotten for the moment as they shared a passionate kiss.

War, it seemed would now be inevitable. Until Aerys collapsed later that night, after going into one of his now more frequent rages. When he awoke, Jaime was by his side, as were several maesters, all of whom would attest to the king being incoherent and mumbling nonsense. A fortnight later a council was held. Rhaegar, it turned out, had indeed been planning to overthrow his father for some time. They deemed that Aerys was unfit to rule any longer. Jaime was crowned King in a simple ceremony the next day.

His first act as king was to break his betrothal to Princess Elia and announce his intentions to marry Cersei. Unfortunately, however, House Martell, was already sailing to Kingslanding for the wedding. Jaime hoped when they arrived that once he explained the situation to them he could somehow smooth things over. There was already rumors of a rebellion being in the works by Robert Baratheon, and this would surely not help things any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ending, of sorts. There will be two more chapters, one an immediate epilogue and another set 20 or so years later.


	15. 282-284 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens with the targaryens and lyanna. And jaime's first acts as king.

A very reluctant Lyanna married Robert. The marriage took place only a fortnight after she returned home. It was said that she protested it vigorously right up until she said her vows. However, some months into her marriage it was said that she had a change of heart. She birthed a son less than nine months after her marriage and sadly passed away moments after the birth. The small folk whispered that her son, Jon, was actually Rhaegar's and the rightful heir to the crown. Jaime himself even wondered if the boy was his nephew. 

As for Dorne, they were of course, none too happy with the broken betrothal or wasted trip. The only other marriage offer she had on the table was one from Lord Tywin Lannister, who as soon as he found out about the broken betrothal put a previous offer he had made back up on the table. He stated that his wishes were for Elia to marry his dwarfen son, Tyrion when he comes of age in a few short years. At her age she was approaching non-marriageable status, so house Martell was thrilled with this offer. 

House Martell was weary from the journey and decided to stay the full month as originally planned. They were obviously not happy with Jaime's decision, but he was able to keep the peace. Somehow, over the course of that month, Elia had fallen in love. With none other than Ser Arthur Dayne. 

Jaime, more than anybody, could understand wanting to marry the one you love. That was why his second and third acts as king surprised no one. 

For Jaime's second and third acts as king had been to release Ser Arthur Dayne from the kingsguard and grant him some land. House Lannister would still have been a better house to marry into, but in Dorne, a woman's happiness and opinion held just enough value that Elia and Arthur were permitted to marry.

Jaime's fouth act as king would anger Cersei greatly. He granted The North and the Stormlands both independence, thus preventing a war, as it had been rumored Robert was starting a rebellion. 

Cersei's anger over what she viewed as a foolish political decision, lasted quite some time, but in spite of this she very happily married Jaime later that year in a lavish ceremony.

Rhaella birthed another daughter, Daenerys early in 284 AC. She survived the birth, though barely. Aerys committed suicide later that same year. Rumor was that he hadn't meant to. He thought he would turn into a dragon and fly far away, destroying his enemies along the way. Instead, the former king made a kings landing, his head shattering on impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked ending it like this, especially for Robert. Even in an AU he still ends up with a heir that isn't his. The next and final chapter should be out in a couple of days and will show how things are in 25 or so years.


	16. He Loved Her and She Loved Him (Final Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the realm is holding up decades later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like! Sorry for the epic long wait.

Cersei eventually forgave her brother-husband for what she viewed as his foolishness in political matters. They grew to have a very happy marriage. History books would say the two acted more as conjoined twins, then as husband and wife, for one was almost never spotted without the other. Cersei was quite happy to have a voice in all matters of government of the four kingdoms and Jaime was just happy to have Cersei. Truth be told he left much of the governing up to her. She wasn't bad at it, well not when she had an emotional distance from the matters anyway.

Several years later, Robert Baratheon proposed a marriage alliance between his eldest son Jon Baratheon and Daenerys. With Cersei's urging, Jaime reluctantly agreed. Cersei and Daenerys had never quite gotten along (Jaime thought this was due to them being a lot alike, though Daenerys cared for the people in a way Cersei never would) and so it was a relief to finally have a reprieve from all the arguing.

The alliance between Jon and Daenerys further solidified the peace in the realm. Both Jaime and Cersei noted, that for an arranged marriage, Jon and Daenerys sure seemed smitten with each other. It was almost as if they both had chosen the union. Jon and Daenerys went on to have several children of their own, two of them even twins like Cersei and Jaime.

As for Cersei and Jaime, they would go on to have a son, Joffrey followed by a daughter, Gemma, followed by two more sons, and then another three daughters. Their children all married into the family, except for their youngest daughter Myrcella. Myrcella, who had a very sweet nature, would later marry Trystane of house Dorne in an attempt to smooth over the peaceful, yet still tense relations between the two houses due to the broken betrothal of Jaime and Elia. 

All of Cersei and Jaime's children were, for the most part, good and kind, except for their eldest son and heir Joffrey, whom mysteriously died shortly after his sister-wife became pregnant. His wife and sister, Gemma, went on to have a daughter and declined to remarry. Cersei was somewhat suspicious that Gemma had done something to cause Joffrey's demise, but Jaime was adamant she would never do such a thing. Years later, Gemma and Joffrey's daughter, who was their heir of the throne, would go on to fall in love with a Stark, and marry them, finally soothing over the still somewhat tense relations between the two houses and reuniting the north to the seven kingdoms, but that is a story for another time.

If one thousand years later history books were to say that no Targaryen marriage had ever been happier than that of Jaime and Cersei Targaryen, then Cersei's only disagreement would be that since she was the elder of the two it should be hers, and not Jaime's name that should appear first in the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed the conclusion! If you liked this fic, consider checking out my longer, still in progress fic Inevitable. It's a Cersei x Jaime fic that follows canon until the end of season 6 then diverges and involves Cersei getting another prophecy from Maggy sometime after Tommen dies.


End file.
